


I Lied

by mammonbub



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Sex, Shy, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, otaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonbub/pseuds/mammonbub
Summary: They were supposed to watch a show but...
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	I Lied

"Levi, open up! It's me, I have our chips and drinks." If he asks for the password I'm going to break this door down, I swear on Diavolo. It took me 40 minutes to get his stupid bufo egg milk tea since the store that sells it had 50% off on all drinks which made the place packed with demons and other creatures. And in addition to that, Beel just had to order every single drink on the freaking menu. I am now in this situation because Levi texted me a few hours ago during school.

**Levi: _"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!!! MY NEW ANIME DVDS JUST ARRIVED FROM AKUZON!!!"_**

"That's great! What are we watching later?"

**Levi: _"Hmmm, I honestly don't know what we should watch first! Maybe we can decide later when you get home from RAD."_**

"Cool with me, anything you want me to buy on the way home with Beel? Your favorite chips? That weird milk tea you like?"

**Levi: _"LOL it's called bufo egg milk tea, you normie! And yes, buy me one and 2 bags of my favorite chips, thanks"_**

"Aye, Leviachan!"

I sighed, wondering why I had to offer my services to this otaku demon. Both my hands were full, my right hand holding two drinks and my left holding the chips and my school bag. All I wanted was to lie down and watch a show. "What's the passw--" I banged the door with my foot before he could even finish his sentence,"Ugh!! Just open the fucking door Levi or else I'll tell Mammon you stole one of his games!" I yelled through the door. Seconds after my outburst, Levi opened the door for me in an instant. "Don't you dare snitch on me! You pinky promised you wouldn't tell Mammon about that!" "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I brushed pass him and put our food on his night table.

Right after that, I immediately dove in the bed face first, letting out a sigh of relief as I felt the warmth and softness of Levi's mattress. Since I went straight to his room when I got home, I didn't have the chance to change into more comfortable clothes. I sat up and faced Levi, who was on the floor busy choosing a DVD for us to watch. I was too lazy to go out now, so I asked him something for the first time. "Hey, Levi. Can I borrow your clothes?" That made him jerk up and look at me with wide eyes. "Wha.. What?? Why the hell would you borrow my clothes?" His cheeks started turning red. "This uniform's so uncomfortable," I groaned. "I didn't want to keep you waiting so I went here directly without going to my room. Can I borrow some of your clothes? Pleeeeaaaase? Just for tonight?" I imitated Beel's puppy eyes, hopefully doing enough to convince the demon of envy to lend me some clothes. Thankfully, that did just the trick. "F-fine! I'm only letting you do this once!" He stuttered, cheeks still red.

"Yay! Thanks, Levi!" I jumped out of the bed and hugged him from behind before opening his closet. "Wh-whatever, normie." His closet was full of colorful jackets and plain shirts. His cosplay costumes were all hung on the right side with plastic coverings to protect them from dust, I guess. That's definitely a very Levi thing to do. I chose a plain white shirt and closed the doors of the closet. I then took my school jacket off and unbuttoned my blouse after. "Hey, this is what we're going to watch, MC," Levi told me. When he finally turned around to see me taking off my clothes, he screeched.

"W-w-what the... What are you doing?! Why are you changing here???" I just tilted my head at his question and continued to take off my blouse. "What's the matter? Is this the first time you're seeing a girl's body?" I teased him. He turned beet red—his face was now a mix of embarrassment and frustration. "No! Of course not! I've seen loads of girls naked!" the otaku demon exclaimed. "Oh, really now?" I replied sarcastically. I then had an idea—my mischievous self wasn't going to let this moment pass. For making me wait almost an hour for his stupid drink, a little bit of teasing should make this demon and I even. 

Instead of putting Levi's shirt on, I placed it on the bed, leaving me with just my underwear and my school skirt. I slowly walked towards Levi, the expression he's making? _Priceless._ He kept on looking left and right, trying to avoid staring at my body, but when I finally got close enough, I took his chin and lifted it up so we could have eye contact. "Why aren't you looking at me, Levi babe?" His eyes widened at the new nickname I gave him. "B-b-babe?!" Ugh, he was so cute, and so fun to tease. "You said you've seen lots of girls naked already, so why can't you look at me? I'm not even fully undressed yet," I said in a fake, sad tone as I lowered myself on his lap, cupping one of his cheeks and twirling his fringe at the same time.

"Oh, I know now. I'm probably not as pretty as the girls you've been with," I pouted. Suddenly, he gripped my waist, and looked at me with eyes he only had when he looked at Ruri-chan. "No! Don't say that! You're the prettiest normie I've ever met, MC..." he trailed off, his hands were kind of shaky, but still gripping on me tightly. "I... I lied, okay? The only girls I've seen naked were in hentais, and they have nothing on you!" Well, fuck. I knew he was lying from the start but I felt my cheeks burn. I was supposed to be the one teasing Levi, but now I'm the one feeling embarassed. "Stop that, I know you don't mean it. Stupid Levi..." I whispered, looking away shyly. I didn't know what else to say. Still flustered, I got up and turned around quickly, but to my surprise, Levi grabbed my wrist and pulled me down. We were now at eye level again as he slowly brought me closer to him. "I'm not lying, you're so beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

Before I could speak, he crashed his lips onto mine, making me gasp. For a shut-in, he kisses pretty damn good—I had no plan of stopping him. One of his hands roamed my back while the other one held the back of my head, pressing our lips even closer than they already are. Our tongues danced vigorously, making us breathe heavily. He explored every corner of my mouth and bit down on my lower lip, making me moan a little. He drifted from my lips and trailed down my neck, nibbling and sucking, forming marks whenever he could. "Levi... uhnn.." I could feel his crotch grow bigger under my clothed core.

"You're beautiful...MC," he sighed, still sucking on my soft, sensitive skin. He then unhooked my bra, revealing my plump breasts, which seemed like it took his breath away. Without wasting a second, he hastily grabbed one of my breasts and started sucking on the other. It made me twitch with delight. I could already feel my juices seeping out of my panties. He continued to kneed my breast and pull on its nipple, making it perk up. "Mmm.. I didn't expect you to be this good Le-- Uhnn!" He bit on my nipple, stopping me from speaking clearly. His bulge was already rock hard, so I trailed my hand from his shoulders down to his toned stomach, and finally, reached for his member.

I lifted my self up a bit so I could properly undress him. I made quick work of his shorts, unvailing his huge cock, standing at attention. "Holy shit, you're huge, Levi." He smirked and paused from sucking on my breasts. He then spread his legs, gesturing me to come closer and take in his cock, already drenched in precum. "Well, well, well, don't mind if I do" I immediate dove in, slurping and sucking every inch of his rock hard length. My tongue twisted and turned, licking every popping vein he had. "Ahh, fuck," the otaku demon groaned. I bobbed my head faster, his moans making me motivated to do so.

When I finished with one last deep throat, he pushed me down the carpet and made quick work of the clothing left on my body. He licked his lips at the sight of my exposed womanhood. "It's all yours, Levi babe," I said in a breathless, seductive tone, hoping to make him even harder. He then immediately buried his face in my core and began to lick. "Oohh, Levi!" I grabbed a handful of his hair as I threw my head back. He sucked on my plump lips and at the same time, rubbed my swollen clit with his thumb. I bucked my hips with every swipe of his hot tongue. "I-I'm gonna cum soon... Ahh!" Levi then slid in his slender finger inside my hole, bringing me to my climax even faster. Soon after, the Avatar of Envy already had 3 fingers inside of me, curving and hitting my sweet spot. "Ah, ah, aahhhn!" I came in Levi's mouth, and he happily licked all of my overflowing juices. My breathing was ragged, my eyes were heavy, I was ready to rest but then I felt something hard grinding against my wet core. "Tired already, babe?" _Babe_. Using my own moves against me, huh.

In an instant, Levi thrusted his huge cock in my tight hole. "Shit, you're s-so tight.." he faltered in my warmth. "Fuck me, Levi, fuck me more," I demanded, scraping his broad back. And he did. He pounded my pussy like it was the only thing keeping him alive. He kept hitting the right spot every time, making me lightheaded. He buried his face on my collarbone and started sucking and nibbling, trying to contain his moans. I then pulled his head back and crushed my lips against his, drowning out every noise I made. His thrusts got faster and faster which meant he was almost ready to cum. I was almost at my second orgasm too. "Ahhh, Levi!" All I could do was moan his name over and over and over again, and he did the same. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... Ahhh!" we both came almost at the same time, our hot juices overflowing from my core.

Levi then collapsed beside me, breathing heavily. "I've always fantasized about you, MC." he confessed. "Really? Why haven't you tried anything until now?" His eyes shifted for a bit but he answered me, "I know you've done stuff with Asmo, Mammon, Beel, heck, even Belphie right? I was super jealous, but I knew I couldn't compete against them. I'm just a friendless shut-in whose only knowledge of sex is from hentai and erotic games." I chuckled as I caressed his handsome face, "Levi, if it means anything to you, this is the best sex I've ever had so far," I moved closer and kissed him on the lips. "And I can't wait for more." 

**Author's Note:**

> i started liking levi recently ☺️ hope you enjoyed a lil smut lmao


End file.
